Finally
by elvesdragon
Summary: Lyserg hodes something! Mentions of other couples, and warrning:HAO IS OOC!


A.N.: I have a feeling I shouldn't be posting this, when I'm in the middle of a multi-chapter story, but I couldn't help myself. Hope you'll enjoy it, nevertheless!

Summary: Two years after the Shaman tournament Yoh holds a party at his place for the old friends to get back toghether. What will happen?

Disclamer: I wish I owned it but I don't.

Lyserg's POV

The Shaman Tournament had finished a long time ago. Or so it seemed in my opinion. It had finished two years ago. Two long years. In England, far away from the only friends I have ever had. Yoh, Tao Len, Horo, Ryo, Chocolove, even Faust with his creepy girlfriend-ghost.

But my head was full of the images of my friends, my real friends, and my only love. I had discovered that on that frightful night in a deserted village, rumored to be haunted by a ruthless vampire.

We had been traveling for a few days and we stopped in that village, there was only one man there, a caretaker. We entered the church, in search of some confort. Ryo had been bitten, then Horo. Yoh, myself and the others went down to the basement where we found the vampire. He attacked us and bit me. I was shocked to find that he was not a vampire, but a shaman just like us. He was using this legend to frighten everybody. His ghost took over my body and forced me to capture Yoh. I got back some of my wits and tried to pursuade Yoh into killing me. Of course, he had to be noble and not do it. He did something I had not expected. He grabbed my head and forced my fangs into his neck. I bit down his tender flesh, but even when he ghost had left my body and had entered Yoh's, I couldn't let go. It was so good, but also so…I don't know, maybe sinful. I let go when I realized that it was to obvious.

Of course, they defeated the shaman. And when the X-Law came and asked me to join them, I did so without hesitation. I knew that Yoh knew now of what I felt and I wanted to spear us both something very embarrassing.

But after that, when I joined them again, when I thought that everything had returned to normal, Yoh's soul was sucked by Hao. I felt a rage inside me that I had never felt before, not even when I saw my family being killed by Hao. So I fought and never stopped. Not until Yoh was with us once more. And, together with the others, we defeated Hao once and for all.

And now, I'm going to an anniversary. Two years since that day, two years since we parted.

Yoh's POV

Two years ago, on this very day, together with the others, I defeated Hao, my twin brother, my half soul, as he always proclaimed. We did not destroy him. No. We just shattered his spirit control. And we sent the Spirit of Fire back to where it belonged. To Hell. Now Hao was just an ordinary shaman and he lived with me. It was fun. Until he decided he was bored and started to trash the house with his tantrums. Sometimes, I felt like the older brother. But today was going to be special. Today was the day when everybody would come to my house and we would have a great party, to remember us all of our friendship and of the harsh time we had had when we had been in the Shaman tournament. It was good to see Len and Tamao together, Anna and Hao (as much as it has surprised me at the beginning), Ryo and Sharona. The only one missing was Lyserg. He had said that he might be a little late because of the planes. But he will be here. Finally. All of us. Together again. Like in the old days. I couldn't wait to see Lyserg again. In a very strange way I missed him.

"Hey, Yoh', cried Morty. 'Guess how's here?"

And a flurry of green long hair was in my arms.

"Hey, Lyserg. Nice to see you to."

"Yoh, it's been too long."

"Well, then you should move to Japan. Or somewhere closer", I joked. But I felt very good in his arms. Warm. Protected. And…maybe…no, not possible. That was just brotherly love, right? The same I felt for him. Right?

When the others began detangling us, he looked at me with pools of emerald and I felt very good. Again.

"Hey, no hugs for me?" asked a very crossed Ryo. But we all could see that he was the happiest of all of us that Lyserg was with us again. Just like the old days.

GENERAL POV

The house was very noisy that day. Spirits and shamans were celebrating. They were celebrating the defeat of evil and the friendship that binded them all. Friendship so strong that, even after two years, they were together again.

Only one boy, with green eyes and green silky hair was not that happy. Lyserg was constantly watching Yoh and Anna. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Yoh, how had been Anna's fiancé was now…alone. And Anna was with Hao. Stranger things have been known to happen, but this was the strangest by far. And Anna and Hao seemed very happy together and very in love with each other.

Just as he was deep in thought a voice sounded near him:"Hey, Green-eyes, are you looking at MY girlfriend?"

"Hao! Stop scaring people. Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. And to answer your question, no, I was not looking at Anna. I was looking at someone else" Lyserg said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hmmm… there are no other girls available. Lyserg? Are you…gay?" asked Hao, somehow amused at the lovely shade of red that was coloring Lyserg's cheeks

"Well… you see…" stammered the green eyed shaman. "Well, yes!"

"This is interesting, very good piece of black… I mean… information" smirked the fire shaman. "And whom, may I ask, were you so intent on watching?"

But Lyserg didn't bother to answer. Instead he went outside on the porch of the house. It was night and the stars were shining brightly. "Just like his eyes when he's smiling" thought Lyserg. He was so captivated by the stars that he didn't hear someone come out of the house.

"Hey! What's up?" asked a very cheerful voice that Lyserg knew too well, having heard it many times, even in his dreams.

Yoh was by his side and was wathching the same stars. It was nice to be with your friends and celebrate. But when the one that you lust upon is right next to you, and yet so far…

"Yoh! oh, nothing! Just star gazing. I haven't had this much fun in months."

"You know, you are not a very good liar. What's wrong? Did someone say something that upset you? Did my dear brother do something?…"

"Whoa! Nothing happened! I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely. Everybody has someone, exept me"

" Don't forget me! I don't have anyone either. But that's no reason to feel lonely."

Lyserg continued to look at the stars, but he did steel a glance or two at Yoh who was leaning casually on his ellbows. He could not have noticed the sad fliker that passed through Yoh's eyes at the mention of being alone.

" You know", Lyserg started," I remembered that night in the church, with the vampire. I never got the chance to tell you that…"

" Neh, don't worry about it! I don't hold it against you! You weren't yourself! And, besides, I really liked it…"

"Excuse me? You liked being bitten? Sorry if I don't understand" Lyserg tried to joke.

" No, what I ment was that I liked being with you then… oh, don't mind me. I have a feeling I had a little too much to drink"

So that was it. Yoh wasn't mad at him for what he had done then. And then, Lyserg realised that that was his only chance to tell what he felt.

"Yoh, wait! I… I have something to tell you!"

"Hmmmm? What is it Lyserg?"

" I … I think, no, I know that I am in…love with you!"

There was a moment of silence. Then Yoh threw his head back and began to laugh. It wasn't cruel, or hurtful. It was his usual laugh, but laced with a bit of, maybe, relief.

Lyserg watched as Yoh laughed and he felt worse than he had ever felt in his entire life. Yoh, the one he was in love with, laughed at him. The emerald-haired shaman put his head down and made to get into the house. But a hand stopped him.

"Yoh, please, let me go! I said something stupid. I…"

"Are you really honest about what you just said?"asked Yoh, now, suddenlly, very serious.

Lyserg looked him in the eye and just nodded.

"Don't run Lyserg! Don't run again! There is nothing to run from, not when I feel the same way."

Lyserg just stood there and could only watch as Yoh lifted himself from the porch and, still holding his hand, he stood up and came clsder. Then it happened. Yoh kissed Lyserg and they both colud feel the rush of energy and spirit flowing through them.

Inside, two figures were watching and grinning maniacly. The blonde girl turned to her companion and extended her hand. The long-haired boy just shrugged and pulled some money out of his poket. "You know, darling, this will teach me to make bets with someone who can read souls and can ask dead people about fate!"

At hearing this Anna just chuckled and kissed his nose and went back into the house to tend to the other guests.


End file.
